MMPRxDC: Green Ranger's Light!
by Futuramakid
Summary: AU. Basically, what if Tommy Olivier was Green Lantern in addition to Green Ranger. Begins just before Green With Evil, and begins deviating from canon at the same point.


MMPR: Green Ranger's Light

by Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the Power Rangers or the Green Lantern. I however do claim ownership of this story and its Elseworld.

A/N: An odd crossover idea I had. Basically, it began with me typoing Ranger for Lantern in a convo, and that gave me the idea. AU, offshooting from the Green with Evil saga.

Tommy Olivier, teenage martial artist, was on his way home from some training at the Angel Grove Youth Center and Juice Bar. He looked to the sky. He noticed something unnatural, falling fast and near. It glowed green, and impacted with a boom. He looked in the direction, and realized it can't have landed too far from where he was. He ran the direction he saw it hit. It had landed in an abandoned construction site. He ran up to it. However, it wasn't an it. It was alive. A red-skinned, vaguely humanoid form looked at him.  
"Thomas Olivier..." the creature rasped.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.  
"Not much time... I am... Abin Surr... Green Lantern of Sector 2814..." the creature wheezed, "I... sought you, Thomas, to pass on my duty to an able individual... Hold my ring... to this power battery, and read the inscription..."  
As he said these words, an emerald lantern appeared in front of Abin Surr.  
Tommy was bewildered. He did as he was told.

"In brightest day, In blackest night,

No evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evil's might,  
Beware my power!  
Green Lantern's light!"

Tommy found himself engulfed in green energy. The alien form vanished. Tommy looked down at his own body. We found himself in a green and black spandex uniform.

"Whoa!" he said.  
"Hello, Thomas," an electronic voice said.  
"What is that?" he thought aloud..  
"I am your ring."  
"Whoa, whoa, what?" he said in disbelief.  
"I am the ring on your hand."

He looks to his hand.  
"Do not be alarmed. I am friendly. You have just been appointed Green Lantern of this sector. Do you understand what that means?"  
"Not entirely," he admits.  
"You have been entrusted to use me to enforce law, and to carry out justice."  
"Use you? How?" Tommy asks.

"I am a tool. The how depends on how you wish to use me. Your willpower can use me to create green energy, able to affect anything that isn't yellow."  
"...why not yellow?" he asks.  
"It is unknown."  
"...okay, I'm going to go home now. If you're still on my hand in the morning, I'll know this isn't a whacked out dream."  
Tommy removed the ring. His street clothes reappeared. He carried the ring and lantern home, where he went to bed.

The next morning...  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
"Was it all a dream?" Tommy muttered to himself as he awoke. He reached for his bedside table, where his alarm clock sat. His hand came across the ring.  
"Suppose not," he said to himself. He slid it on. This time, nothing happened. He got dressed. He went about his usual school day. After school, he drops by the Youth Center Gym. Today was the Karate Expo he'd been training long and hard for. He got in an unused corner of the gym to practice some of his moves one last time. He couldn't help but notice a girl in pink across the gym watching him.

"He's really cute," he overheard her say to her friend.

Well, that was one way to get noticed.  
Within a few minutes, he was up against the first opponent. A black-haired teen in red. His name was Jason. By the 30 second mark, he was ahead, 3-2. Jason was a tough kid, though. The match ended in a tie. They bow to each other, as is customary.  
"Good match," Jason congratulates, "you had me going."  
"Yeah, same here," Tommy replies.  
"Seeya later," Jason added, as they left the ring. Several people congratulate him.  
Tommy went home, unawares that he was being watched.

On the moon...  
"Excellent.. He'll be a perfect Green Ranger!" Rita mused. Rita Repulsa was an ancient sorceress.  
"But what about the ring?" her lackey, Goldar, a golden, gargoyle-like figure asked.  
"No problem. My magic is based on fear, the ring's one weakness... And so long as we can scare him, he'll be ours..."


End file.
